Cin Drallig
Cin Drallig was a Jedi Master and Lightsaber instructor at the Jedi Temple during the final years of the Republic. Training Cin was born on Lavisar, and was snatched up by the Jedi at an early age. He showed such great promise in his early training that Grand Master Yoda took him as his own Padawan. By the time he was a teenager, Cin had already mastered every lightsaber technique that Yoda could teach him. Yoda was impressed with his achievements, but saw little effort on Cin's part to improve his other Jedi skills. Yoda feared that Cin's obsession with dueling left him vulnerable to the temptations of the Dark Side. Yoda forced Cin to surrender his lightsaber, and sent him to an undisclosed isolated planet to meditate and study the ways of the Force. Free of the distractions of lightsabers, Cin was able to focus his energies and returned a far more complete Jedi. Yoda made him a Jedi Knight and appointed him as a lightsaber instructor on Coruscant. Scandal Cin was an excellent instructor and was able to work with the young Jedi to maximize their own potential. He was also widely admired by the youths who saw him as an idol for his ability and his style. Cin began offering private lessons to many of the Jedi who wanted to further improve their skills. This practice raised some eyebrows on the Jedi Council, and Mace Windu, who had never been a fan of Drallig, began investigating him. While most of the young Jedi defended their teacher, Windu found that some of the relationships between Cin and some female Jedi were in violation of the Jedi Code. The Jedi Guardian, the most widely read Jedi publication, ran with this story for several months. While most of the stories were based on rumors and exaggerations, Windu did little to discourage the prevailing opinions. Eventually, the council gave Drallig a leave of absence from his teaching position and had him sent to Corellia for an indefinite paid vacation. There was some public outrage that he was to continue serving as a Jedi. Clone Wars While Drallig was gone, trouble on Geonosis forced Mace Windo to put together a rescue team. Many of the young Jedi selected had not had been fully trained in combat, and did not fare well. As the Clone Wars began, Yoda used the opportunity to bring back his old student. Mace Windu was forced to agree, since well-trained Jedi would be needed to serve in the war. When Drallig was summoned back to his position, he was also granted the rank of Master. By this time, most people had forgotten the scandal and were too busy with the war to get excited. Drallig trained many Jedi, and participated in the defense of Coruscant, but generally stayed out of the public eye. He and several others attempted to repel Darth Vader's attack on the Temple that kicked off Order 66, but he was quickly dispatched by the Sith Lord. Category:Jedi Category:People killed by Darth Vader